earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Sebasten Wellington
=Physical Description= Sebasten by no means can be considered average. He stands at six feet three inchest tall, and has a warrior's build. The strength comes from years of conditioning, and a lifelong dedication to the warrior-priest arts of the Light. He has long, chestnut brown hair and matching beard. Sebasten cares highly about his appearance so he keeps them both trimmed and well kept. He has emerald green eyes, a strong jawline and hardly any facial scars or blemishes, and at first glance he has a look of nobility to him. He has earned himself numerous scars and nicks from years spent in battle, though most are not seen when he is wearing clothing or his armor. He has one large scar on his right side abdomen that he earned fighting in Westfall against a horde raid that he attempted to fend off. He has a half sleeve tattoo on his right arm depicting the Wellington Family Crest beset against the backdrop of the colors of his family. =Personality= To those who do not know Sebasten, he comes off as intimidating and possibly dangerous. He hardly speaks but when he does he moves mountains. To those who have known him or served beneath him in his 20 years on the battlefield know him as a hero in every sense of the word. He is very matter-of-fact and rarely is seen pulling pranks or making jokes. Since being exiled from Stormwind, though, his mentality has changed. He has taken on a bit more of a carefree attitude and seems to be "softening" a bit. Sebasten has his own clear defined set of codes and guidelines to which he adheres to, and is dedicated to the code of honor that he was raised with. He is bold, and brave, and is never afraid to speak his mind or do what it takes to complete a job which sometimes can make him out to be some what of a unliked person. =History= The youngest of three Wellingtons, Sebasten grew up in Stormwind. He has one older brother, Jahron, and one older sister Katlissa. At a young age it was decided for him that he would become a priest, and was sent to live at the Northshire Abbey. At the age of 12 he was suddenly removed from the abbey by his sister. She informed him that the scourges floating bastion was attacking the city and his family needed him. They were attacked along the way, and although Sebasten made it safely to the city, his sister was consumed by the scourge. It was that day that he swore an oath to his sister to rid the world of the Scourge, and there and then took up the sword in her name. At age 17 he left his humble home in the trade district and enlisted. He was assigned to the Crimson Hounds Brigade, Stormwind Batallion. Serving under Captain dugald he served for nearly 3 years protecting the streets of Stormwind, before being transferred to the reaches of the elven lands, Astranaar. He was part of a human company whose mission was to assist the Silverwing Sentinels. The mission was a success and was given the prestegious seal of Whisperwind award for his bravery and actions against the logging companies of the horde, which slowed the progress of the horde and the destruction of the forest. Returning home he was introduced to the Bishop Delavy. He heard of his success in Kalimdor and decided the young Sebasten had a future. He was placed in the charge of The Dame Felena. Taking residence with the knight-errants "Winter's End" he began his knighthood training. During the summer of his 21st birthday he traveled to Arathi Highlands and worked as a knight-errant serving the people there. A hero of the battle for Arathi Basin he returned again a hero of Stormwind. His second time around in Stormwind was short lived. He was again transferred to the front lines, this time as a knight in a company of soldiers sent to help reinforce the Argent Dawn in their battle to reclaim the land for the Alliance. He spent 4 years there, and although the campaign was not a major success there are many stories of the valor and bravery Sebasten presented there. When the dark portal opened, Sebasten was one of the first to enlist. Against the better judgement of Dame Felena he abandoned his post, and set out for Outland. He spent 3 years there with his close companions Ghleanna and Amaeth they traveled Outland. His return from Outland was less than warm. He was accused of causing the death of his mentor Felena, he rebuked the charged and left Stormwind, the Alliance, and everything he worked for for 26 years. He moved to Booty Bay and opened The Wellington Blacksmith Company where he works to this day with his part time assisting enchant and love interest, Kareise.